


Корзинка с драбблами

by allla5960



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные в разное время, на разные пейринги, с разной идеей. </p><p>Зеркалка с «Коробки с драбблами» по teenwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Звонок из Ада; Клаус/Камилла

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг в названии главы; жанры, время написания, небольшие уточнения в заметках главы.   
> Рейтинг не выше R, то бишь разгонка от G и до R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она думает, что уже привыкла к тому, что Майклсон забывает про последнюю букву ее имени и невероятно долго тянет чертову «л» в конце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлан 1s; внесюжетно, а-ля миссинг сцен к пыткам Женевьев.   
> Февраль 2014.

— Камилл... 

Она думает, что уже привыкла к тому, что Майклсон забывает про последнюю букву ее имени и невероятно долго тянет чертову «л» в конце. 

— Да? Чего ты хочешь? Что-то случилось?

Нервные, рубленые вопросы практически в пустоту. По ту сторону трубки навряд ли ответят. Но тяжелое дыхание и единственное «Камилл», брошенное в начале звонка, не позволяют бросить трубку.  
О'Конелл замолкает на мгновение, думая, что так услышит больше, но дыхание в трубке по-прежнему хриплое, и ей кажется, что кто-то сплевывает слюну не в состоянии ее проглотить. Почему она так думает, Камилла не знает сама, но пребывает в твердой уверенности в этом. 

— Клаус? Клаус, скажи, что все хорошо. Скажи, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ничего не хорошо, но скажи, пожалуйста. 

Она не спрашивает где он и что с ним произошло — не ответит. И даже, если скажет, то помощи, жалкой помощи ничтожной смертной бариста с дипломом психолога, не примет. Камилла лишь просит о том, чтобы Клаус Майклсон сказал ей, что все хорошо. Он же сильный и подлый. Такие всегда выигрывают. У таких всегда все хорошо. 

— Камилл, уезжай из города. 

Властный приказ, против воли, по привычке ломает его голос.  
Телефон О'Конелл моргает, оповещая о сброшенном звонке собеседника.


	2. Хейли не любит читать; Хейли(/)Клаус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хейли берет с полки книгу толщиной с ее ладонь в ширину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлан середина 1s; пре-гет.   
> Февраль 2014.

Хейли скучно в большом особняке Майклсонов. 

Хейли больше не остается никаких развлечений, кроме книг. 

Хейли не любит читать. 

Хейли любит лазить по деревьям, но в ее положении это немного трудоемкий процесс, который не приносит ни капли удовольствия. 

Хотя Маршалл, наверно, может пойти и найти Элайджу. 

Она может попросить его выпить с ней противного травяного чаю, вкус которого отступает за беседой с Майклсоном, и, в конце чаепития, даже провести ладонью по плечу идеально отглаженного пиджака. 

Маршалл абсолютно точно может пойти и найти Ребекку. 

Она может неловко улыбнуться ей, позволяя Древней пренебрежительно кивнуть на кресло, и, облизнув губы, упасть в подушки, чтобы услышать очередную беззлобную колкость о ее растущем животе. 

Но Маршалл хочет пойти и найти Клауса. 

Она хочет рассказать ему о том, что малышка толкнулась, и даже подставить свой собственный живот под его широкую ладонь, которая полгода назад оглаживала ее тогда ещё стройные бока. 

Хейли берет с полки книгу толщиной с ее ладонь в ширину. 

Хейли не любит читать.


	3. Поломки Вселенной; Давина/Марсель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Давина была той, о ком хотелось заботиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юст, ангст, неразделенная любовь.   
> Март 2014.

Давина была той, о ком хотелось заботиться.

Той, которую хотелось кормить шоколадками Nestle (обязательно, молочными) и приносить полевые цветы на подоконник.

Марсель бы обязательно так делал, если бы был на пару сотен лет помладше. Сейчас же ему оставалось только мрачно проклинать время и Клауса. Время — за то, что его все винят в своих бедах. А Клауса... Клауса — за то же, за что и время.

Давина металась в недоверии к нему, швыряла его об стены, молила о том, чтобы Жерар, наконец, дал ей повод поверить ему.   
Она поднимала свою головку вверх, заглядывая в его темные, словно у наркомана, зрачки своими огромными светло-карими глазищами, и прижималась виском к груди, на которой удобно было спать из-за небьющегося сердца внутри.

Марсель гладил ее темные волосы, именно в этот самый момент больше всего чувствуя грубость собственных рук и сущность монстра.   
Он вдыхал ее молочный запах, мешавшийся с краской, и оставался на ночь, в ее деревянной дрянной кровати, которая просто физически не могла выдержать вес обоих. Однако раз за разом выдерживала и его огромную тушу, и девочку в белом, что доверительно сворачивалась в калачик в кольце его рук. Марсель всегда чуть придавливал ее плечом, так чтобы входя на чердак ее не было видно за его широкой спиной.

Наутро Марсель получал благодарный поцелуй в уголок губ.

Желание носить ей молочный шоколад усиливалось день ото дня.


	4. Мы храним наши обещания; Клаус/Хейли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они касаются друг друга раз в третий и разом дотрагиваются до малышки Хоуп; они одинаково мощные с одинаковой слабостью, и они дают своему ребенку обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 300 слов;  
> пере-джен/пре-гет, по промту: "Клаус/Хейли, дать общее обещание Хоуп";  
> таймлан - пост 1s.

Клаусу чужды забота и ласка, пусть Ребекка и пыталась привить ее столетиями. Клаус не из тех, кому нужен камень на шее; Клаус никогда не мечтал о ребенке. 

— Ты обретешь новую надежду, — с уверенностью говорит Элайджа, протягивая к нему руки. 

Клаус знает Элайджу десяток веков, чертову тысячу лет, и Элайдажа за эти дни, годы, столетия не меняется ни капли: Элайджа все так же уверен в своей правоте. 

Когда Клаус смотрит на Хейли, прислушивается к приглушенному шуму в ее животе, отдаленно напоминающем сердцебиение, то не чувствует ничего. Хейли испуганно смотрит на него, и Клаус ухмыляется — не повезло, малышка, жизнь свела тебя со мною снова. 

Но Клаус не верит в жизнь, судьбу, рок или как там это зовется. Он сам себе судьба. 

И Хейли не похожа ни на одну из тех женщин, что у него была. Слишком реалистична, приземлена, даже цинична. Хейли копирует Клауса в той мягкой, женской манере, которую он старается не замечать. И за месяцы рядом с ним, первородным гибридом, нагоняющим страх, Хейли натачивает клыки острее, чем у вампиров, — Клаус старается не замечать и этого. 

У Хейли растет живот, и Клаусу приходиться верить в то, что все это реальность, а не дурной сон со взбалмошной волчицей. Но Клаус все равно не верит до последнего — в ребенка, в Хейли, в то, что происходит вокруг; в Клаусе жива вера относительно войны, крови, Марселя и родителей, вернувшихся из Ада. 

Поэтому когда Клаус смотрит в личико выстраданной малышки Хоуп, он прекращается называть малышкой Хейли; Клаус зовет Хейли ни больше ни меньше королевой Орлеана, повелительницей волков, и целует ее в щеку. 

И Хейли, та, что теперь щерит клыки на любого неугодного, принимает это; Хейли обнимает Клауса за плечи, чувствуя неестественное тепло. 

Они касаются друг друга раз в третий и разом дотрагиваются до малышки Хоуп; они одинаково мощные с одинаковой слабостью, и они дают своему ребенку обещание. 

_Чтобы не случилось, мы — твои. И, может быть, по случаю, — друг друга._


End file.
